Una belleza de Arte
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: Él la veía como una obra de arte, delicada y frágil,tal como la cerámica o una pintura en tela,una que él cuidaría hasta el fin de sus días,sin hacerla explotar.Aunque,pensándolo bien,hacerla explotar no sería tan malo.Para Bella Scullw por su cumpleaños!


_**Disclaimers:**Naruto NO me pertenece..._

* * *

><p><em>Le dedico esta historia a Bella Scullw por su cumpleaños...<strong>Felicidades!<strong> ^^ Disculpen si hay OoC...es la primera vez que uso los personajes._

_Las advertencias...DeIno...Crack...ItaSaku...mas? No creo ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Disfruten!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Deidara.<em>

Una voz distante proclamó su nombre. Él no pudo hacer más que ignorar ese hecho y seguir concentrado en la belleza de arte que tenía enfrente.

Labios rosados encorvados en una socarrona sonrisa, pómulos levemente empolvados, dándole un toque sonrojado, ojos azules como el mar sin pupila fija, enmarcados por pestañas imperiosamente resaltadas por el delineador negro que las oscurecía aun más; finalmente, su suave cabello rubio que resaltaba la belleza y perfección de su cuerpo. ¡Ah~!, la haría explotar con gusto...

_Deidara._

Una vez mas su nombre fue proclamado, esta vez por una varonil voz a su costado, seguido de un codazo en las costillas, doloroso, sin duda, pero que logró devolverlo a la realidad.

—Deidara—carraspeó Itachi— Ella es Ino...la amiga de Sakura.

¡Oh~! Con que así se llamaba tan hermosa obra de arte, que le causaba conmoción por dentro.

—Un gusto, señorita—galantemente le tomó la mano y la besó, causando vergüenza por parte de Ino.

—El gusto es mío—rió nerviosa, avergonzada por el extraño actuar de Deidara.

Sakura le había hablado reiteradamente de él; de su manía de hacer explotar las maravillosas obras de arte que confeccionaba con sus propias manos, utilizando la arcilla; de su carácter habitualmente orgulloso y a veces agresivo. Pero el hombre que tenía enfrente ahora, era lo opuesto a lo que Sakura había dicho. La golpearía por eso.

—Bien, vamos—ordenó Itachi. Entrelazó su mano con la de Sakura y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, caminando como una pareja de enamorados, y eso eran.

Deidara e Ino cruzaron la mirada durante dos segundos intensos e interminables, para que luego, él rehuyera de la mirada de Ino.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro durante el camino al club nocturno, haciendo comentarios triviales sobre la ciudad, el ambiente, lo personal...Todo sea por romper el hielo, ajenos a los mimitos que Sakura e Itachi repartían entre ellos.

.

Las luces del club se podían visualizar desde la entrada, la música retumbada en sus oídos desde un principio y los piropos hacia las chicas no eran excepción. Itachi respondía con pasarle disimuladamente el brazo a Sakura por la cadera, atrayéndola hacia el, mientras que, Deidara, mataba a todos con la mirada, a todos lo que osaran en mirar a su Arte.

—Solo ignóralos—le murmuró Sakura a Ino, una vez que se sentaron en una mesa, dispuestos a pedir algo para beber.

—Lo sé—respondió Ino. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, pestañeando. Tal simple acto, cautivó a Deidara en tan solo un segundo, lo procesó en su cabeza, dispuesto a no olvidarlo.

Cuando pidieron las bebidas, Ino las miró dudando, mientras Sakura tomó una sin pensarlo. Deidara aprovechó la situación y tomó dos de la bandeja, ofreciéndole una a Ino.

—Gracias, pero no bebo—sonrió de lado. Deidara dejó un vaso sobre la mesa y tomó del otro.

—Joder, Ino, nadie te cree esa—espetó Sakura sonriendo. Ino frunció el ceño y agarró con furia el pequeño vaso de bebida alcohólica, lo llevó a su boca y lo bebió todo de un sorbo.

Sakura rió a carcajadas...esa chica era muy rápida para embriagarse.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que quedaron en silencio, observando como la gente –la mayoría pasada de copas- bailaba al estilo tecno con frescor, moviéndose ridículamente bien.

Ino largó un suspiro y contorneó el borde del vaso de vidrio con la yema de su dedo, para luego arreglarse el cabello.

Sacó un espejo y verificó su maquillaje, la mascarilla el delineador, el lápiz labial rosado y su cabello estaban en perfecto estado. Lo cerró y lo guardó en su bolso una vez más. Así era ella, coqueta y superficial.

—¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó Sakura mientras de abrazaba melosamente al brazo de Itachi.

Nadie respondió.

Y ante eso, Ino se levantó de su lugar y se colgó su pequeño bolso en el hombre.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo voy a bailar un buen rato.

Deidara cruzó miradas con Sakura e Itachi, que se besaban con pasión. Rodó los ojos y se debatió si debía seguir a la rubia. Peor cuando al vio adentrándose sola al tumulto de gente, o pogo, como quieran llamarlo, sintió el deseo de protegerla.

Los tipos le dirigían miradas pasadas de tono, a lo que ella respondía con una fulminante, azul eléctrico. Deidara rechinó los dientes y avanzó con paso casi seguro, hasta estar a su lado.

Los movimientos de Ino eran sensuales, capaces de hacer babear a un hombre, a cualquiera que la vea, incluso a unas cuantas mujeres.

Pero Deidara no la veía con "esos" ojos. Él la veía como una obra de arte, delicada y frágil, tal como la cerámica o una pintura en tela, una que él cuidaría hasta el fin de sus días, sin hacerla explotar. Aunque, pensándolo bien, hacerla explotar no sería tan malo.

Cuando Ino se dio la vuelta y sus miradas chocaron, pudo sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago, aun mejor que cuando su arte volaba por los aires...

Un par de vueltas, un estático Deidara, una Ino cerca de su boca y...

¡Un beso!

Un cálido y simple beso, nada fuera de lo común.

Se separaron y Deidara parecía un idiota mirando hacia la nada. Ese beso, dado bajo las brillantes luces que dejan a uno ciego, y la música rompiendo sus tímpanos, lo hizo volar a una tierra de algodón de azúcar.

Pero volvió.

—¡Vamos Dei! Bailemos—volvió cuando ese grito le llegó a sus oídos a pesar de la retumbante música del lugar, la gente amontonada y las luces cegándolo, pudo ver, aun así, la melena rubia de Ino –atada en su típica cola alta- bamboleándose con cada movimiento que hacía.

Y en ese momento decidió no, juró que ella, ella sería su arte de uso privado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primer fanfic DeIno, me enorgullezco de ello :D Ojalá te haya gustado Bella, no hablamos mucho, pero no por eso no puedo no-hacerte un regalo ¿no?<strong>_

**_Es corto, pero últimamente no tengo MUCHO tiempo para escribir, y las ideas escasean._**

**_Me despido ^^_**

**_Good Bye!_**


End file.
